marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Eugene Thompson (Earth-12041)
Spider-Man, Spider-Man 2, Scarlet Spider Venny Professor V | Identity = Known to Authorities | Affiliation = (first member), , , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-12041 | BaseOfOperations = Triskelion, Tri-carrier; formerly Midtown High School, Queens, New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = Fangs, claws, prehensile tongue and tentacles while wearing the symbiote | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent, adventurer, teacher | Education = High School (unable to graduate) | Origin = Human whose DNA merged with the Venom Symbiote | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Paul Dini; Brian Michael Bendis; Dan Slott | First = as as | Quotation = I have nothing. You've seen where I live, you've seen what I've got! Spidey, I've dreamed every night of something like this to happen to me. The Venom chose me, The Venom is my destiny! Please, you have to trust me! | Speaker = Agent Venom | QuoteSource = Ultimate Spider-Man (Animated Series) Season 3 3 | HistoryText = Great Power and Great Responsibility Eugene "Flash" Thompson is the Midtown High School's football star and bullied Peter Parker, principally by putting him in a locker. He's also a big fan of Spider-Man. After Peter came to school, Flash placed him in a locker and left. When the Frightful Four invaded the school, he saw Spider-Man and he wanted to help and Spider-Man put him in a locker, making Flash believe that he was helping. Venom .]] During a party at Harry Osborn's penthouse, the Venom Symbiote appeared in search of Peter Parker. In order to battle him, Venom bonded with Flash but the symbiote eventually left Thompson to attach itself to the Spider-Man's teammates. Why I Hate Gym Taskmaster deduced that Spider-Man attended Midtown High School, and then he headed there. He critically injured the school's gym coach by flinging him with a spring off the football field, and filled in as the substitute. When the class he felt including Spider-Man (involving Flash, Danny Rand, Harry, Ava Ayala and Parker) came to him, he made them go through an obstacle course. Every time a student went through it, he compared their results to that of Spider-Man. Each person who fulfilled the requirements had to meet with him at a specific time. To protect his identity, Peter intentionally bloopered the course. In the end, Danny, Harry and Flash were chosen to meet with the coach, much to Ava's annoyance. Freaky Flash Thompson got his first comeuppance when Wolverine transplanted into Peter's body by the villain Mesmero gave him a sound pounding after he tried to bully him once more. Run Pig Run Flash Thompson hid in a locker to spy on his hero who was battling a horde of Asgardians who were hunting him as he had been transformed into a pig aka the Spider-Ham. He then was kicked out the boy bathroom, as he was hiding in a stall. He was kicked out as well from Principal Coulson's office as he was also hiding there. I Am Spider-Man .]]Flash Thompson tried to get Mary Jane Watson and Principal Coulson to create a musical about his favorite hero Spider-Man. During the audition, he was a "perfect" choice as Spider-Man due to build and how he looked in the actual Spider-Man suit which Sam Alexander switched with the costume. Posing as Spider-Man and walking down the street greeting people, he accidentally stumbled on the Trapster during a museum robbery. Trapster managed to use his gun to trap Peter Parker under a museum statue when he got Flash out of the way. After getting out, Peter hided and used his web-shooters to help Flash fend off Trapster who ended up retreating. Trapster then attacked Flash on opening night, causing Peter to don a duplicate Spider-Man costume in order to 'fight' Trapster. This fight was brought to the stage in the midst of the Spider-Man play. Coulson had to play along to keep the audience from going into a panic. Trapster eventually grabbed Mary Jane but she broke free as Trapster kept on to fight Spider-Man. Spider-Man threw Trapster through the wall and trapped him with his own Paste-Gun. Flash later told the audience that Peter saved the night from an actual attack from Trapster. When Flash starts singing, Trapster begged Peter to take him to jail so that he wouldn't put up with Flash's singing. The Rhino Following the Trapster incident, Flash stopped bullying Peter; however, he ended up diverting attention to other kids. Alex O'Hirn was bullied by Flash Thompson, but drank vial of animal DNA that he stole from Oscorp to transform into a hybrid of man and rhinoceros. Using his new power he destroys Flash's car and went after Flash himself. Spider-Man and Power Man encounter Rhino and stopped him, and as Alex was taken into S.H.I.E.L.D. custody, Thompson saw the error of his bullying ways and apologized to Alex. House Arrest Flash and several others from Midtown High went to a party at Peter's house but the S.H.I.E.L.D. modifications caused the house security system to attack the people inside. Flash and Mary Jane waited outside the sealed house, believing that Peter was ignoring them. The Howling Commandos Flash later on Halloween tried to prank Peter but was scared off by the Howling Commandos. Ultimate Venom .]] As Spider-Man hunted throughout New York for the last remnants of Venom and encountered a Venomized Scorpion, Flash Thompson appeared, wearing his own Spider-Man costume and calling himself "Scarlet Spider". Spider-Man told Flash not to play the hero and defeated Scorpion, unaware that a small piece of the symbiote attached to Flash. The next day, the Beetle (under orders from Taskmaster) tracked the symbiote to Midtown High School and chased Flash. When Spider-Man stashed Flash into a locker to protect him, Flash wanted to help. The suit activated, and Flash battled his aggressor as Venom. When Venom has him subdued, Spider-Man tried to talk Flash into giving up the suit, and the two fought until Taskmaster arrived. Venom and Spider-Man then battled the pair of villains, with Flash who integrated parts of Beetle's suit, including rocket launchers and armor. After the fight, Flash relented that being a hero was harder than he thought and tried to get the suit to leave him. However, the suit has found a perfect host in Flash and permanently bonded to him. Spider-Man convinced Nick Fury to take him on as a member of the team - Flash took the alias of "Agent Venom" after taking a little combat demonstration and encouraged other young heroes to come out of the wood. . During one of his most dangerous missions as Agent Venom, Iron Spider and him discovered Spider-Man's secret identity: Peter Parker. Web-Warriors After a few adventures as a New Warrior he joined a sub-division of the New Warriors, the Web-Warriors alongside Spider-Man and Iron Spider. Later on Spider-Man from another universe and the Scarlet Spider joined the team. During one of their adventures they found out that Otto Octavius was creating a way to destroy the Venom Symbiote, the Anti-Venom. The Anti-Venom symbiote with Harry Osborn as its host managed to knock out Flash damaging the symbiote. During the time he wasn't able to operate in the field as Venom he took care of Aunt May with a S.H.I.E.L.D. wheelchair. He bravely tried to stop the Scarlet Spider from taking a artifact for Doctor Octopus after it was revealed he was a traitor to S.H.I.E.L.D. and the spiders. Later on, Doctor Octopus and Doctor Morbius decided to create another symbiote with a Venom sample. They created the Carnage symbiote, a deadlier version of the Venom Symbiote. The Carnage Symbiote managed to invade New York City by transforming its citizens into its hosts, luckily some heroes who weren't captured by Carnage managed to save the city with Anti-Venom's help. Anti-Venom sacrificed itself to save the city, and after the city was cured again Flash revealed his identity to Harry Osborn. | Powers = Black Symbiotic Costume: Flash is possessed by the symbiote, but has found a way to partner with it as a friend, thus retaining his full mental faculties while in Venom form; unlike when Harry Obsborn attempted to be Venom, Flash is in complete harmony with the symbiote and never loses control when his temper flares. The symbiote has some of Spider-Man's spider powers, granting Flash access to those powers as well. This version of the symbiote is also capable of absorbing weaponry and armor, as when he took the missiles from Beetle. *'Superhuman Strength:' Previously being a football player for Midtown High, Flash already possessed above average strength. The symbiote enhances this to the point he can take on Rhino on an even playing field in a battle of strength. *'Superhuman Speed:' Another benefit of the symbiote enhancing his strength, is that Flash can now move faster than than the average person when they run. *'Superhuman Agility': Another benefit of the symbiote is Flash can maneuver much better. Initially very clumsy, as Agent Venom, Flash is capable of acrobatic feats he normally wouldn't be capable of. *'Superhuman Durability': As Agent Venom, Flash is able to take the force of attacks without taking much damage, as the symbiote protects its host. *'Superhuman Reflexes': Thanks to his years as a football player, Flash has good reaction time to threats. This has been enhanced by his bonding the symbiote, which provides him with better awareness of his surroundings. *'Superhuman Stamina': Being in fit physical condition before becoming Agent Venom, Flash now has the stamina to stay active for prolonged periods of time without tiring. Whether or not he can be active longer or just as long as Spider-Man, whose DNA created the symbiote, remains unknown. *'Superhuman Flexibility': Another benefit of the symbiote is that it can produces tendrils to reach for things that are out of Agent Venom's reach. *'Superhuman Balance': Agent Venom is capable of maintaining his balance on even the smallest or thinnest object, such as the edge of a roof or a street light. *'Accelerated Healing Factor:' With the exception of Anti-Venom's touch, Flash can be healed quickly by the symbiote. *'Claws & Fangs:' Either by his own volition or when the symbiote is agitated by a loud sound, Flash can assume a more muscular and feral Venom form much like the one Harry Osborn used. In this form, he has claws and an open mouth full of fangs. *'Immunity to Spider-Man's Spider-Sense:' As the symbiote was created from Spider-Man's DNA, Flash can sneak up on him undetected as Spider-Man's Spider-Sense registers him as Spider-Man. *'Camouflage Capabilities' *'Constituent-Matter Generation' *'Constituent-Matter Manipulation' *'Organic Webbing Generation:' The symbiote can shoot out part of itself to imitate Spider-Man's web shooters. Flash uses this to web-swing around if he needs to move in a hurry. *'Absorbing Weaponry:' Immediately after becoming Agent Venom, Flash stole rocket launchers and armor from Beetle, integrating them into the symbiote. | Abilities = Seemingly those of those of Flash Thompson of Earth-616. | Strength = * Ingenuity: Despite being relatively dumb, Flash is capable of thinking on his feet and taking advantage of surroundings. * Bravery: During the Carnage Saga, Flash showed great courage in trying to get the symbiote to cooperate with him again by jumping out a window. Despite knowing he would die if he didn't turn back into Agent Venom, Flash was willing to do this if it meant helping his friend Spider-Man (by regaining his powers.) | Weaknesses = * Low Intellect: As Flash himself noted, he is a straight C student, being only proficient in combat and anything else to do with aggression. He often asks Spider-Man for strategies, or is told to think about his football plays; regardless of his low intelligent, Flash will carry out a plan once he has it in his head. * Loud Noises: Though in control of the symbiote for the most part, Flash will start losing his bond with it if he hears something like a bell, car alarm or a school bell. Additionally sonic generators used by Beetle can also cause this. | Equipment = Possessed by the Venom (Symbiote) | Transportation = | Weapons = Symbiote Armour, Symbiote Shoulder Missiles | Notes = * Flash usually gets C-'s in his report cards. | Trivia = * Voiced by Matt Lanter. * Flash Thompson makes an appearance in the comic adaptation of the animated series. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Thompson Family Category:Symbiotes-possessed Category:Permanently Bonded (Symbiotes) Category:Web-Slinging Category:Eugene Thompson (Earth-TRN123)/Quotes Category:Midtown High School Student Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Regenerative Durability Category:Camouflage Category:Organic Webbing Category:Regeneration